


Sanzolocks and the Three Bears

by ChibisUnleashed



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: BEARS!, Bears, Gen, Goldilocks AU, don't get those hopes up too high, it's 100 words guys, three of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed
Summary: Sanzolocks was on a quest. A quest to go west.Toward perfection.





	Sanzolocks and the Three Bears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beccafiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccafiend/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sanzo-locks and the three bears](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/294909) by bexdoodles. 



> The wonderful Becca drew up Sanzolocks and the 3 bears and in their honor I drabbled.

Sanzolocks was on a quest. A quest to go west.

Toward perfection.

The North was too cold. The East was too bright. The South was too hot. So he journeyed. 

The monks were too nosy. The villagers too noisy. The demons too messy. So he kept on.

He found a nice house. Three bears around a couch. Not hot. Not bright. No mess.

But this one was too-

Sanzolocks turned right around and left.

“Wait, what?”

“Fuck it. None of you assholes are right.”

“...What do you suppose that means for the story?”

“Does this mean we’re not getting porridge?”


End file.
